The Light of Stardust
by Miss Chelle
Summary: England, Baby!America and Baby!Canada see a shooting star. A bittersweet one-shot


_(This was requested by my friend, -Noctilucous- I tried my very hardest to be as fluffy and nice and sweet and still write a good one-shot. Hope I don't fail miserably! Enjoy~)_

**The Light of Stardust**

England was being dragged, almost literally, through the forest by his two younger brothers, America and Canada. They both had taken hold of one of England's hands and were "showing" him the way to something that was, to use America's words, Super Ultra Mega Awesome.

The twins, who were used to moving through the forest, had no problems navigating among the trees and bushes and other such forest nonsense. England, however, was completely out of his element. Breathless, he was forced to match the pace of two very excited youngsters, and if he wasn't tripping over roots, a branch was smacking him the face. And between all these attacks by the forest, he could not get a word in edgewise to the small children. Not a "Slow Down!", or a "Wait a moment!", not even an angry "Bollocks!"

After what seemed like ages to England, but was really only about ten minutes, the trio stopped at a rather pleasant looking clearing. The trees formed a sort of oval, and it was filled with long grass that was dotted by the occasional wildflower. Their arrival startled a rabbit, who hopped away quick as a flash. They arrived at just about sunset, and the sky bathed the clearing in reds and golds. This was the exact phenomenon that America and Canada wanted their older brother to witness. But while the twins were gazing in quiet awe at the beauty of nature, the Englishman was complaining loudly while pulling several leaves off of his body.

"You two hooligans should know better than to race me off to some-" England spit a leaf out of his mouth "-God forsaken point in the bloody woods so late!"

England went largely ignored. As the sun fell, and the forest went dark around them, the twins sighed in unison and looked expectantly at their guardian.

"Well?" America, ever the talkative one, squeaked out the question while gazing at England with wide blue eyes that never failed to remind England of skies.

"Did you like it?" Canada, too, was waiting for praise from his older brother, Kumajirou in his arms as per usual.

England, who had spent the last couple of minutes fussing instead of basking in natural beauty, didn't have the slightest idea of what the children were talking about.

"Err…did I like what?"

The twins exchanged looks of bewilderment. America decided to clarify the matter for his older brother.

"The….the sunset. Didn't you see it, Engwand? That's why we brought you here!" His already high pitched boyish voice climbed even higher in desperation. England, sensing impeding danger, tried some damage control.

"O-oh! The sunset, yes! Q-quite lovely, yes….." He trailed off, knowing the lie did not work.

Canada, who came up with the idea in the first place, started to sniffle and hiccup, trying not to cry. America put an arm around his little brother, trying to comfort him. But he, too, had tears in his eyes. They had tried so hard to do something nice for their big brother, but it all fell apart!

"L-liar! You didn't s-se it! We try to do s-something nice for you c-cause we love you-" At this point, Canada buried his blond head into his twin's shoulder. America paused to wipe his nose with sleeve. England cringed. "B-but you don't even care enough to s-see what we wanted you to see and y-you keep telling us n-not to lie and stuff, but you lied to us and waaaaaaah!!"

By this point, both of the twins were bawling. England silently cursed. He cast his eyes skyward, as if the solution to his problems were up there. Suddenly, a flash lit up the sky. Almost unconsciously, England gasped and pointed. The twins quieted down some and following England's finger to the shooting star in the sky.

"Woooooow!" America and Canada chorused childishly, tears sill clinging on their eyelashes. England sat in the grass, and the two scurried into his lap, sunset fiasco forgotten.

Rubbing his eyes furiously, America started babbling in excitement "Does that mean we get to make a wish, Engwand? Are you gonna make a wish, too? Whatcha gonna wish for Engwand? I'm gonna wish that I'm--" England put his finger to his lips and made a shushing noise.

"You can't say, Alfred. Otherwise your wish won't true. And I already made mine."

"What is it?" Canada, a child of few words, asked his older brother.

"He just said he can't tell us, dummy!" America attempted to shove his brother, but was stopped by a laughing England.

"It's okay, boys. I'll tell you. But only because I know this will come true." America and Canada turned their youthful faces to England, all attention. England smiled indulgently, before placing a kiss on the cheek of both of his younger brothers.

"I wished that we will always stay together."

_(Okay! Finished! I hope you like it, Morgana! I tried my hardest! Reviews keep me going, chickpeas. Ciao~)_


End file.
